Kyofu no Wakusei Vulcan
is the theme song of Planetman. 'Lyrics' English= "There's a 12th Planet in the Solar System... That not many know of... The planet Vulcan... It is the true identity of I, Planetman! I've stolen all of the Planets of the Solar System right out of God's hands! Once I steal the last planet, the Earth, the entire Solar System will be under my control!” I despise the blue, attention hogging Earth. And the tranquillity on it filled with smiling faces. I'm the planet Vulcan, hidden by the Earth, Left wandering the graveyard of space. And so, right now, a calamity has occurred. Planetary Alignment, Grand Cross In this Dark 21st Century! Cosmic Devil - Planetman! Ring Stone, the dark flying bullets of the stars. Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Saturn, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune & Pluto All bow before Vulcan! "Kinnikuman! You're the Earth! If I defeat you, The earth will be all mine! Can you truly handle that? Planetary Alignment! Devil Technique 'Grand Cross!" I'll strike down all who protect the Earth And a flood of tears will soon befall them I am the Planet Vulcan, one of the Devil Knights I've tired of waiting for my revenge! And so, right now, an abnormal phenomenon has occurred. Neither on Heaven or Earth, but in Space Hell, My very own One Man Show! Cosmic Devil Planetman When I steal souls, faces appear on my hands and feet. Cosmic Devil - Planetman! Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Saturn, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune & Pluto All bow before Vulcan! Cosmic Devil - Planetman! Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Saturn, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune & Pluto All bow before Vulcan! |-|Romaji= :"Taiyōkei jūnibanme no hoshi, sore ga atta no o daremo shirumai :Wakusei Barukan, sore ga kono ore Planetman no shōtai nanoda! : :Ore wa kami no te kara taiyōkei no hoshi o ubaitotte :Nokoru hitotsu no hoshi chikyū sae te ni ireba, zen-taiyōkei o seishita koto ni naru no yo!" Aoku kidotta chikyū ga nikui ze Egao afureru heiwa ga nikui ze Ore wa wakusei Barukan chikyū ni kakusarete Uchū no hakaba o samayotte ita Saa ima ihen ga okiru Wakusei chokuretsu gurando kurosu Ankoku no nijūisseiki Kozumikku debiru puranettoman Ringu sutōn kuroku tobichiru hoshi no dangan Kozumikku debiru puranettoman Sui kin chi ka moku do ten kai mei Kono Barukan ni hizamazuke! :"Kinnikuman, omae wa chikyū da. Omae sae taoseba, chikyū o te ni ireru koto ni naru. :Ukerareru kana? Wakusei chokuretsu akuma no waza gurando kurosu!" Chikyū wo mamoru yatsura wa tataku ze Itsuka namida no kōzui ga osou ze Ore wa wakusei Barukan akuma kishi ni natte Fukushū no toki o machiwabite ita Saa ima ihen ga okiru Ten mo chi mo nai uchū jigoku de Oresama no wanmanshō sa Kozumikku debiru puranettoman Tamashii ubaeba ore no teashi ni kao ga furueru ze Kozumikku debiru puranettoman Sui kin chi ka moku do ten kai mei Kono Barukan ni hizamazuke! Kozumikku debiru puranettoman Sui kin chi ka moku do ten kai mei Kono Barukan ni hizamazuke! |-|Kanji= :「太陽系１２番目の星、それがあったのを誰も知るまい :惑星バルカン、それがこの俺プラネットマンの正体なのだ！ : :俺は神の手から太陽系の星を奪い取って :残るひとつの星　地球さえてに入れれば　全太陽系を制したことになるのよ！」 青く気取った地球が憎いぜ 笑顔あふれる平和が憎いぜ 俺は惑星バルカン　地球に隠されて 宇宙の墓場を　さまよっていた さぁ今　異変が起きる 惑星直列　グランドクロス 暗黒の２１世紀 　プラネットマン リングストーン　黒く飛び散る星の弾丸 　プラネットマン 水・金・地・火・木・土・天・海・冥 このバルカンに　ひざまずけ! :「キン肉マン　おまえは地球だ　おまえさえ倒せば　地球を手に入れることになる :受けられるかな？　惑星直列　悪魔の技【グランドクロス】！」 地球を守る奴らは　たたくぜ いつか涙の洪水が襲うぜ 俺は惑星バルカン　悪魔騎士になって ふくしゅうの時を　待ちわびていた さぁ今　異変が起きる 天も地もない宇宙地獄で 俺様のワンマンショーさ 　プラネットマン 魂うばえば　俺の手足に　顔がふるえるぜ 　プラネットマン 水・金・地・火・木・土・天・海・冥 このバルカンに　ひざまずけ! 　プラネットマン 水・金・地・火・木・土・天・海・冥 このバルカンに　ひざまずけ! 'Listen' 'References' 'Navigation' Category:Character Theme Song